kerbal_star_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Planned Features
The following ideas and concepts are those considered for future updates. 0.8 Release is scheduled for before the summer of 2018 * Nessus System ** Renamed from Kelar System ** Will be moved much farther form Kerbol ** Nessus III *** Elar - Dark planet with white patches of rock *** Ilo - Superhabitable Super-Kerbin with red plant life instead of green **** Eru - Small Dres-sized moon with faint rings **** Another small moon *** Orus - Rocky super-Kerbin with large amounts of glaciation **** A couple asteroid moons **** A small moon **** Aren - Duna-like moon of Orus *** Nessus IV * Kelaris System ** Kerbos '''will be upgraded to a late F-type star *** '''Ferno - A dark, hot Jool orbiting close to Kerbos *** Byr '''- Hot, dark red gas giant *** '''Aurus - Warm, yellow gas planet **** Ladar - An Eve-like moon **** Thred - A hot desert moon **** Nirel - Rusty but airless moon of Aurus *** Sive - A Darwin IV analogue **** Veras - Boring Dres-like moon **** Ner '''- Boring Dres-like moon *** '''Laevo - Superhabitable "Gentle Giant" **** Sesin - A subhabitable yellowstone moon **** Thern - subhabitable moon with water & life in the valleys, Mars-like terrain in the plateaus. **** Possibly an alpine moon with pine trees. *** Jove - A large, blue gas giant with 2 sets of rings. **** Gelum - Meltwater oasis moon **** Phain will be resized/moved here **** Snowcapped mountainous moon **** A moon with ammonia oceans **** A captured Minmus-like comet *** A trojan dwarf planet of Jove *** Lyrne **** Tesyl **** Maybe more moons *** Glacen - Small purple ice giant **** Nitrum '''- Moon with liquid nitrogen oceans **** A small captured moon ** Possibly a rocky sub-kerbin (possibly named '''Tantum) ejected from Kerbos and orbits far out from Kelaris. * Kormin System ** Orp - Small, moon-sized inner planet similar to stock Minmus ** An outer planet * Methus - Rogue Planet ** Orbits around Karkua ** Gets both light from Karkua and The All * Kerbol System ** Phoebe and Hyperion analogues around Voon ** Possibly more moons around Hypat ** Possibly a Bennu analogue ** An optional Red Jool * Novus - Planet on the other side of The All ** Orbited by Installation X * New Stars ** Kerulus - A Wolf-Rayet star ** Kera Kelinis - Tau Ceti analogue ** Keron A '- Procyon A analogue *** '''Keron B '- Procyon B analogue ** '''Kereva - Vega analogue ** Kerok - B-type star ** Kerim - Ross 128 analogue ** Kapet - Kapetyn's Star analogue ** Korvin ''' - Luhman 16 A analogue *** '''Kurvin - Luhman 16 B analogue ** Xeran - Carbon star ** Nabin - O-type star ** Neseb - G-type star *** Naden - G-type star ** Nebon - Small black hole *** Neros - Pulsar orbiting Nebon ** Nerin '''- A K-type star *** '''Nires - A brown dwarf ** Nelion - F-type star ** More stellar analogues * Lore ** Implementation of more pyramids * Parts ** Smaller plasma engine ** More construction parts to allow better fitting for the plasma engine * More Custom Sciencedefs ** Kerolon ** Kerilim ** Vern ** Alnym ** Voln ** Jeln ** Misma ** Etim ** Teyth ** Rheya ** Ceth ** Klip ** Aquel ** Mesmo ** Aras ** Rix ** Jes ** Nil ** Mer ** Ernes ** Nisc ** Phal ** Dolis ** Iave ** Uk ** Olve ** Ilen ** Kerman's Star ** Nisme ** Irmin ** Aryl ** Kilise ** Vesp ** Umnyl * Visuals ** Custom groundscattering to the Kerolon System *** More trees on Rilna, for example ** KS3P compatibility ** Bioluminescence on Taythe ** Possibly bioluminescence on Ernes & Laevo ** Return of lightning * Compatibility ** Planets in compatible planet packs will be moved to other stars ** Better compatibility with GPP *** GPP stars renamed to Kiro and Krannus ** Compatibility with GPO *** Planets will appear around a K-Type star named Kilise ** Compatibility with OPM *** OPM planets will be around a young blue star named Kerlanes ** Compatibility with Extrasolar *** Would be implemented by the creator of Extrasolar *** Planets might orbit Kerman's Star or an entirely new star * Bug Fixes and Improvements 0.9 Release is scheduled before the end of 2018 * Korlon System ** Current ideas are suggestions and may are subject to change ** Planets will be in a chaotic orbit around Korlon. ** Possibly one dying planet (overheating, oceans receding, moving out of the habitable zone). ** Possibly one thawing planet (ice melting, oceans forming, moving into the habitable zone). ** Probably one very large gas giant in a chaotic orbit. *** Might have moons * Nerin System ** Planets around Nerin ** Nires *** Planets/moons around Nires * Nelion System ** Current ideas are suggestions and are subject to change ** Iress - A Chthonian lava/diamond planet *** This planet would be very hard to reach and land on, but extremely science rich. ** Planet with a large impact crater filled with molten rock *** Has large rings and a moon forming out of them ** Hetoo *** Clorum '''- Chlorinated moon of Hetoo ** Planet with bacterial life *** A few moons ** A fifth planet * '''More bodies near The All * More Custom Sciencedefs * Lore implementation ** More pyramids ** Possibly lore pieces found at the pyramids. * Bug Fixes and Improvements 1.0 Release unknown * Rogue Planet ** Atmosphere is frozen on the surface ** Will have exposed megacity ruins on the surface * Full lore implementation. ** All pyramids implemented and all parts of the story in * All celestial bodies more or less finished. * Official release. * Bug Fixes and Imrovements Post-1.0 * Maybe an expansion pack * Bug fixes and improvements. * More Custom Sciencdefs * ? Considerations * An option to move KSC to another habitable planet. *Unlikely* ** Would require a total rewrite of the science values so (if added) would not be for a while. * Custom re-scale configurations (Sigma Dimensions) *Confirmed* * Kerbalism compatibility *Likely* ** Limited because of magnetosphere directions but once made compatible it will be added * New solar systems *Unlikely after 1.0* * More moons for Hypat *Confirmed* * Compatibility with more planet packs *Confirmed* * Full implementation of the Lore *Confirmed* * Additions to the Kerbol System *Unlikely after moons of Hypat and asteroids* * Additions to the Nova Kirbani System *Possible but only a couple A-Class bodies* * New entire star system ideas submitted by non-developers *Unlikely but certain planets might be added* * New planet ideas submitted by non-developers *Likely* * Parts able to mine Liquid Helium 3 from gas giants *Possibly* Inconsiderable (Please Read Before Requesting Features) * Replacing the home system with other planet packs. (If you want this then ask the other planet pack to write a compatibility patch for this). * Compatibility with RSS * For the last time, replacing or changing KSS Basic (the Kerbol System) in any way to resemble stock KSP will never happen! ''If anything, being unsatisfied with the changes made is an insult to the developers. If you do not like the upgraded Kerbol System (an ''integral part of the character of KSS) then do not use the mod. * Non-analogues to the Kerbol System (except for moons of Hypat) * Lore compatibility with other planet packs. KSS will not be dependent with other planet pack mods. * Analogue for Nemesis Dropped Features * Completely re-textured Kerbin ** Texture will be used for a different planet * Eran, a moon of Rilna ** Was added in 0.5 but dropped in 0.6 ** StarCrusher96 felt it didn't fit KSS well enough Category:Helpful